Jaque Mate
by Victoire Black
Summary: El aburrimiento y la adolescencia son factores desencadenantes para que un simple juego de ajedrez entre primos, termine en un apasionado beso frente a... Jaque Mate, claro.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, y únicamente los uso por diversión.

* * *

**Jaque Mate.**

* * *

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos a algo? —preguntó James Potter tirado en una butaca bordó, en la sala de la familia Weasley.

—¿Jugamos? —inquirió su prima con una ceja alzada, desdeñosa—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Potter? ¿Cinco, acaso?

—Uy, lo lamento —fingió el chico, despeinándose el cabello castaño con reflejos rojos—, me había olvidado de que esa eras tú, Rosie.

—Idiota —dijo la pelirroja con desgana, y volvió a concentrar su vista en el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea, que le parecía mucho más interesante que dirigir nuevamente la palabra a su primo.

—¿Ajedrez? —preguntó James al cabo de diez largos minutos, en los que no voló ni una mosca.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó ella, saliendo de repente de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Que si quieres jugar al ajedrez, Rose, por Merlín!

—Ah... —exclamó un poco confundida; parecía que el sueño la estaba por vencer—. ¿No sabes a qué hora vuelven nuestros padres?

—Sé exactamente lo mismo que tú; van a tardar en convencer a Albus, Lily y Hugo de volver para Navidad, si es que tienen fiesta del Club Slug... Aunque no me explico cómo fue que tú volviste, ahora que lo pienso —ella, ante la mención de la fiesta, dirigió su mirada al suelo, y sus mejillas enrojecieron con violencia. Su primo rió—. Ah, ¡bueno! ¿A quién dejaste abandonado en el colegio? ¿Acaso a uno de los gemelos Scamander? ¿O al chico Malfoy?

—¡Calla, imbécil! Tenía ganas de ver a Lucy; desde Septiembre no la veo —argumentó con muy poca convicción, cosa que bastó para que su primo terminara de creer que era un chico lo que la hacía escapar de Hogwarts, y faltar a sus sagradas fiestas con Slughorn.

—Sí, sí... —respondió James, aún sonriendo con diversión—. ¿Puedes ir a buscar el ajedrez, si es que vamos a jugar? Porque sin él, creo que será imposible, ¿no lo crees? —ironizó.

—Eres odioso —dijo dedicándole una mirada envenenada, y subió a por el juego. Cuando bajó, su primo seguía con esa sonrisita de suficiencia que normalmente tenía cuando lograba tener razón en algo.

Mirando de reojo al fuego de la chimenea, esperando que se volviera de color verde y que la libraran del suplicio que era tener que estar sola en su casa con el mayor de los hermanos Potter, instaló el juego en una mesita ratona, y se sentó frente al muchacho, preparada para jugar. Esperó unos segundos, pero él no parecía dispuesto a moverse.

—James, las blancas empiezan.

—Lo sé —exclamó, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante semejante obviedad.

—¡Que es tu turno, cerebro de rana! —le gritó Rose.

—Para tu información, querida prima, la tía Luna me comentó que las ranas tienen hasta sentimientos; así que si pretendías insultarme, fallaste —replicó con calma.

—Mejor no te digo lo que pienso de los dichos de la tía Luna.

—Eres el calco de tu madre —espetó.

—Con mi madre no te metas.

—Calla, Weasley, calla. ¿Vamos a jugar o no?

—¡Estoy esperando a que tú te decidas a mover una maldita pieza! —le gritó, y acto seguido, le arrojó una de sus torres con fuerza, que se quejó con un débil "_¡cuidado, niña!_".

—¡Si no me dejas hablar, jamás sabrás por qué no empiezo a jugar! — contestó James, exasperado. Ella apretó los labios con fuerza y le hizo un gesto con la mano, como invitándolo a hablar de una vez por todas—. Tengo una idea...

—Dila.

—No me interrumpas.

—No _te_ interrumpas.

—Calla.

—Habla.

—¡Basta, Rose! Bueno, para ponerle una pizca más interesante al juego, porque un simple ajedrez a mis ojos no tiene gracia alguna, se me ocurrió algo... ¡no me interrumpas! ¿Qué tal si cada vez que alguien hace jaque al contrario, tiene que proponer una prenda, un reto...? ¡Shh, Rose! Si la hace, seguimos jugando. Si no la hace, son 10 galleons de multa. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Excelente! Yo que no tenía dinero para comprar los regalos de Navidad... —se burló ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; no iba a perder oportunidad de humillar a su primo.

—Una lástima que vayas a quedarte en negro desde ahora y no puedas comprar ninguno, ¿no? —le dijo moviendo finalmente uno de sus caballos—. ¡Y yo que quería un regalo!

—Teniendo o no dinero, tampoco pensaba comprarte nada, _Jimmy_ —rió la pelirroja, y el chico la fulminó con la mirada.

El juego comenzó, e iba bastante parejo. James era un buen estratega, y Rose sabía defender con excelencia sus piezas; habiendo aprendido de los mejores, ninguno llevaba las de perder con facilidad... Aunque la joven no se dio cuenta de que la reina de su primo estaba casi en diagonal a su rey, hasta que la pieza cantó jaque con voz triunfal por primera vez. Y luego por segunda. Y por tercera... además de varias veces más.

—¡Que me cojan!

—¿Entre cuántos? —se burló su primo, y ella le tiró un almohadón por la cabeza, furiosa.

—Venga, di cuál es mi nuevo castigo... —pidió de mal humor, sin intención de dejarse humillar una vez más por James.

Ya había sido suficiente con ir a la casa de los vecinos con plumas en la cabeza, diciendo que era un perro disfrazado de gallina; además de tener que cantar "_Do de hippogriff_", de The Weird Sisters, banda a la que odiaba; enviar una carta a Lucy, su mejor amiga, diciendo que Roxanne era su prima favorita; gritado a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Scorpius Malfoy, y que por él hasta se teñiría el cabello de violeta.

—Te reto a... —le dijo al cabo de pocos segundos, pero se quedó pensando con cara de idiota. Dudó durante un rato, pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa radiante y a Rose le dio un escalofrío: no se veía venir nada bueno de parte de su primo—. Te reto a besarme —largó con decisión.

—Lo sabía —exclamó ella, sonriendo al ver que el susto había pasado—. Estás más loco de lo que yo creía, ¡y mi tío Harry que no me hacía caso! Estás tan chiflado que ya no sabes ni lo que dices —se burló con sorna. James se la quedó mirando con confusión, pero ella seguía riendo y burlándose de él.

—Espera... ¿crees que estoy bromeando, Rosie?

—¡Claro! No pretenderás que nos besemos, ¿o si...? —al decirlo, la que terminó confundida fue ella. El rostro de su primo no denotaba burla o trampa alguna. ¿Es que acaso podría ser verdad lo que le pedía? Estaba loco, ¡claro que lo estaba!—. Vale, vale, ahora dime el castigo, en serio, así seguimos jugando.

—No lo entiendes, ¿no es verdad? ¡Ese es tu reto! ¿O le tienes miedo a mis labios? —se burló él ahora, haciendo trompa como un nene de cinco años, para luego sacar la lengua—. Vamos, un beso no manchará tu reputación de prefecta perfecta y Premio Anual por excelencia.

—¡James Sirius Potter, por Merlín, Circe, Morgana y el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor! —se escandalizó. Él solo pudo reír ante lo que oía.

—Exageras, Rose; es un simple beso, yo no muerdo... Oh, bueno, sí lo hago, pero no a ti.

—¡Basta, imbécil! Somos primos, yo no pienso hacer algo tan asqueroso como besarte —al oírse, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Imaginarse a si misma uniendo sus labios con los del insoportable de su primo era un horror.

—¿Asqueroso? ¿Tú te oyes cuando hablas? ¿Cuántos años tienes, 10? ¡Creo que ni Lily describiría como "asqueroso" dar un beso! O es que... ¡oh, no!, no, dime que no es verdad, dime que es mentira que jamás diste un beso en tu vida...

—¡Claro que he dado un beso! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿_Qué_ te crees que soy? ¿Una empollona insufrible que no sabe lo que es la diversión? —él bufó al oír la descripción, y la chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo... bueno, creo que todos te ven así, Rosie.

—¡Agh! —se quejó, con peor humor que antes—, además... ¡no tengo dinero, James!

—No lo necesitas. Venga, yo en tu lugar preferiría darme un beso antes que robar 10 galleons para pagar lo que me debes, ¿no lo crees?

—¡No pienso robar nada para darte! ¡Y mucho menos dinero! No lo haré y punto final, ¡seguimos jugando! —chilló con determinación. Él se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la estufa, con intención de calentarse las manos.

—No, no, y no, Rosie —negó de espaldas a ella—. Hicimos un trato. Si no quieres cumplir tu castigo, ni pagar tu multa, creo que tendré que hablar con tío Ron sobre ciertas personas llamadas Lorcan Scamander y Scorpius Malfoy... ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

—¡Basta! ¿No entiendes que no puedo besarte? ¡Somos primos! Mi padre y tu madre son hermanos, ¡es como si un futuro hijo de Lily besara a una futura hija tuya! —al dar este ejemplo, James quedó pensativo, en silencio, y Rose sonrió triunfal. Al fin lo haría entrar en razón.

—Un beso de primos, entonces —resolvió, y la pelirroja maldijo internamente—. ¿O no recuerdas cuando teníamos 5 años y nos encontrábamos en el garage del abuelo, dándonos besitos inocentes en el sidecar de la motocicleta del padrino de papá?

—¡Yo jamás te besé, ni siquiera con 5 años, idiota! ¡Agh! En todo caso, te habrás besado con Lucy.

—Bueno, es prácticamente lo mismo, son todas pelirrojas y con pecas, no hay mucha diferencia.

—No dirías lo mismo si sumáramos a la charla a tu hermana, ¿no? —se burló.

—¡Deja de incluir a mi hermana en conversaciones en las que no tengo interés que esté presente! Aunque yo me besara con Lu, sé que tu lo hacías con Fred, y... bueno, por algún motivo fuiste al baile de Navidad el pasado año con Louis, ¿no? Y no me digas que no fue más que una cita de primos porque vi perfectamente cómo te metía mano en los jardines.

—¡¿Y qué hacías espiándome?! —se escandalizó ella. No tenía interés que el idiota de James tuviera más secretos de ella que contar a su padre en caso de que se siguiera negando a cumplir el reto.

—¿O sea que admites que pasaste la noche con Louis? ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¡Te acostaste con Louis, Rose! ¿Y ahora? ¡Ni un simple beso me quieres dar! Sé que no eres santa, ni mucho menos virgen, así que deja de excusarte y bésame así terminamos el tema de una buena vez —rió con sorna, y ella enrojeció violentamente.

—¡Jamás te dije que pasé la noche con Lou! ¡No nos acostamos! ¿O acaso para ti "meter mano" y "acostarse" significan lo mismo? Y por si no quedó claro, no fue ninguna de las dos. ¡Termina el tema en este momento, y sigamos jugando!

—Ambos sabemos bien cómo son las cosas, no trates de engañarme, y menos de engañarte a ti misma. ¿Nunca oíste el término "_Weasleycest_" por los pasillos del colegio? ¿A quién creías que se referían, a nuestros padres acaso? ¡Por Merlín, peli, que sabes que ni tú ni yo fuimos ni los primeros, ni seremos los últimos en experimentar con nuestros primos!

—Y ambos sabemos bien que tú no quieres besarme para experimentar como si tuviéramos 13 años, James.

—Es un beso, no te estoy pidiendo que nos revolquemos en el sillón.

—¡James! —se escandalizó Rose.

—Vale, perdón, pero es verdad. Estás exagerando todo —exclamó, y ella se levantó del sofá para ir a situarse unos pasos más atrás de él, frente al fuego.

—Coincido —admitió luego de unos segundos—. Venga, un beso no me hará nada —trató de convencerse a si misma, y James, sorprendido de haber hecho que su prima cambiara de opinión, se volteó y caminó dos pasos para quedar frente a ella, de costado a la estufa.

—Es lo que te trato de decir hace quince minutos, Rose.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos, que quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

—Yo...

—¡Shh, James! ¿Quieres que te bese o pretendes que sigamos hablando? —preguntó ella, burlándose—. ¡Vamos, antes de que cambie de opinión!

Y sin previo aviso, se inclinó sobre él tratando de hacer el menor contacto posible, hasta que sus labios terminaron pegados a los de su primo. Pasaron unos segundos que fueron eternos en esa posición, como dos pequeños inexperimentados que no sabían ni cómo besar, hasta que James sorteó la poca distancia que separaba sus torsos y rodeó la cintura de Rose con su brazo, haciendo que quedaran aún más pegados en su beso. Al ver que su prima no hacía el amague de moverse, comenzó a bailar con sus labios alrededor de los de ella, esperando que éstos se unieran a la danza. Ella dudó, pero finalmente se unió a su primo, marcando su propio ritmo. Sus pensamientos parecían haberse bloqueado, no podía mover nada más que su boca, y su mano enredándose en el castaño cabello de James. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, y solo quedaban su primo y ella, sus labios sobre los suyos. Pasó un largo rato que tal vez fueron solo unos pocos segundos, o quizá bastantes horas, para que se separaran al fin. James sonrió.

—Me había olvidado de contarte una cosa respecto al ajedrez, Rosie —anunció con voz ronca.

—¿Qué?

—_Jaque mate_ —oyó, pero esa voz no era la del chico Potter, era una mucho más aguda y, sobre todo, más severa.

Una voz que era más familiar de la que hubiera querido oír en ese momento.

No la había visto u oído salir de la estufa, pero rápidamente ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que no tenían salida. Hermione Weasley acababa de ver a su hija y a su sobrino besándose como si no hubiera mañana a medio metro de ella, y en su propia sala.

No les iba a ser fácil escaparse de esta, y bien que los tres lo sabían. Jaque mate, ¡claro que sí!


End file.
